


Finishing What Alex Started

by strawberryskittle



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryskittle/pseuds/strawberryskittle
Summary: Alex is desperate for affection and happens to have Montgomery on his mind... and on the other side of a video call.





	Finishing What Alex Started

A video of the fight was posted online and Alex can’t stop watching it. He can vividly remember the feeling of Montgomery’s arms around him… Around his neck. His fist connecting with Alex’s cheek over and over. Alex’s hand rises involuntarily to touch his cheek as he finds himself smiling. Picking fights was unusual for him but he’d been deprived of physical contact so long this had seemed like the only way to get it. 

Men don’t show affection. He’d grown up with that knowledge firmly ingrained in his head. Maybe it was because it was forbidden that made him crave it so bad. He snapped that day, forcing Montgomery into a fight, and damn was it worth it. Montgomery pinning him to the ground was more than Alex could have hoped for. A whimper caught in his throat as the counselor pulled the taller boy off him and Alex was alone again. The physical pain was nothing compared to that.

Alex currently felt another pain though. The pain of his hardening cock being restricted by his tight pants. He rolled his eyes at the fact that he was getting a boner when he’d been thinking about Montgomery de la Cruz of all people. He sighed as he made his way over to lock his bedroom door. Another night alone. A stray thought crossed his mind and made Alex smirk as he pulled off his clothes. The thought made his cock twinge and before Alex could stop to think about the consequences, he had his webcam pointed at his crotch and a video call to none other than Monty himself waiting to be answered. 

Alex wrapped his hand around his thick shaft as he pictured what Monty’s reaction would be if he even answered the call. He pictured the other boy’s shell-shocked expression, mouth open wide. But of course, Alex was now extremely turned on and an open mouth could so easily wrap around his cock. Could lick slowly from base to tip, swirling around before taking it deep into their throat. Alex stroked himself faster picturing Monty looking up at him from between his legs. He couldn’t help but moan as he brought himself closer to the edge. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Alex?” came Monty’s voice from the speakers sending Alex over the edge and making him moan Monty’s name.

Alex tilted the webcam up to his face as he said between pants, “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”

Monty looked at him with a mix of disbelief and disgust on his face, replying with, “As if. I’m not a cocksucker like you.”

“Prove it.”

Monty raised an eyebrow, saying, “I’m not falling for that. You just want to see my fucking cock.” 

“Refusing more likely means you’re hard and you just don’t want to admit how much my little show turned you on. In fact, I’m willing to bet you’re trying to stall for time, hoping that your erection will go away before you inevitably have to show it to me,” Alex said, smirking.

“Fuck you, Alex,” Monty spat.

“I just did. Do you want to? Since your little outburst there just confirmed what I already knew. You’re hard for me, Montgomery,” Alex gloated.

Monty bit his lip and looked off to the side for a second as if contemplating something.

“How soon can you get here?” Monty asked. 

Alex grinned as he acknowledged his victory and then turned pensive as what just happened actually sunk in. Montgomery de la Cruz wanted him. Probably just for one night and then they’d never speak of it again but still, it was something. One night of physical touching… sucking… fucking that Alex needed. 

“Be there in ten. Meet me at the door,” Alex said and clicked end call before either of them could change their minds.

Alex pulled back on his clothes. It felt like a waste of time but to do otherwise was much too risky. He grabbed his keys, unlocked the door and made his way to the car. He drove in silence, focusing on the road instead of anything that had happened or was about to.

Pulling up outside Montgomery’s house felt odd. They usually went to Bryce’s after all. Alex decided it was a good ‘odd’ though. Maybe excitement even. He walked to the door and couldn’t help but smile when the door swung open before he even got to it. Monty pulled him inside quickly, almost making Alex trip in the process.

Alex did end up catching a good look at the bulge in Monty’s pants though. He looked from Monty’s pants up past his shirtless torso to his eyes and smirked. Monty rolled his eyes and whispered, “Shut up.”

Monty didn’t say anything else as he led Alex up the stairs to his room. As soon as Alex stepped in and Monty locked the door, the mood changed drastically. Alex was no longer the one in charge. This was Monty’s territory and Alex was beginning to feel like prey.

There was no time to look at the contents of the room before Monty’s mouth was on Alex’s and Alex found himself pressed up against the wall with hands roaming his body, pulling off his clothes.

Alex let it happen, enjoying the feelings rushing through him as finally Monty’s skin met his own and Alex’s hands found their way into Monty’s hair, pulling him closer.

Hands traced Alex’s hips, earning a shiver before Monty switched to undoing Alex’s jeans, revealing Alex’s semi. Monty stepped back for a second, laughing silently as Alex struggled to pull his feet from the legs of his jeans.

Alex caught him laughing and as soon as his feet were free he pushed Monty backwards. Both were reminded of their fight but instead of punching him, this time Monty walked forward calmly and made a tight fist around Alex’s cock, warning him, “I wouldn’t do that again if I were you.”

Alex shrugged. There wasn’t a lot else he could do if he valued having a cock. 

“Now I want a proper show. No shitty webcam footage. Just pure raw Alex Standall jerking his cock for me.”

“Didn’t know you were a voyeur. Maybe you and Tyler should form a club.”

“Says the fucking exhibitionist.” 

Alex rolled his eyes and walked past Monty, once his cock had been released from his grasp, and lay back onto the bed.

He spat on his hand before touching his cock, making it nice and wet. Whimpers and moans filled the room as Alex jerked his cock painfully slowly. Monty watched, his breath catching in his throat at the sight in front of him.

It didn’t take long before Monty could no longer just watch. He needed to taste the other boy. He licked his lips as he climbed onto the bed and let his head sink down between Alex’s legs.

Alex moved his hand out of the way as he felt Monty’s hot breath on his cock. Monty took all of Alex’s cock in his mouth, before bobbing up and down, earning gasps of pleasure from the boy beneath him.

Monty started to hum, causing vibrations to run up Alex’s whole body until he was a panting mess and “Oh, fuck” there was no way this was Monty’s first time giving a blow job because Alex could already feel the pressure building inside him and then Monty stopped.

Of course Monty fucking stopped. Monty was a fucking prick. A prick who had stood up and was… taking off his pants. Alex’s eyes found Monty’s cock for the first time and holy shit was he big. Alex wasn’t sure how that would ever fit inside him.

As if Monty could tell what Alex was thinking, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube before getting back onto the bed.

Monty told Alex to lift up his legs and then poured some of the lube onto his fingers. He pushed a finger into Alex’s hole making Alex inhale quickly because that was fucking cold.

As soon as Monty felt the muscles relax around his finger, he added a second and began to scissor them. Alex had his eyes tightly shut, allowing Monty to take in every inch of his pale skin, seeing a few bruises no doubt he himself had caused. 

As soon as Alex was stretched enough, Monty poured some more of the lube onto his hand. This time he used it to make his cock slick. Once he lined up his tip against Alex’s hole, Monty moved to lie on top of Alex. He wanted to make a different mark on him this time and so he bit at Alex’s neck, just above his collar bone, while he slid his cock into Alex’s tight hole. 

Alex was biting his lip, trying not to sound like he was in pain as Monty continued his onslaught on Alex’s neck and waited for Alex’s ass to adjust to the cock inside it.

Once Monty started thrusting, Alex couldn’t hold back anymore. His moans grew louder and Monty had to clamp his hand over the other boy’s mouth to muffle them.

Monty was grunting with every thrust, making Alex feel like Monty was a hypocrite. He was so tempted to bite the hand in front of his mouth but restrained himself out of fear the other boy would stop.

Alex was feeling sweaty, sore, and euphoric. Monty was touching him in so many places and Alex never wanted him to stop.

He knew that this would end all too soon. They weren’t compatible. Hell, if Alex’s dad found out, they’d probably both be dead. Maybe it would be better to forget it ever happened… but then Monty shifted slightly and suddenly all Alex could think about was coming. 

Monty hit that same spot again and again and Alex nearly bit Monty’s hand accidentally but then he was spurting come all over his stomach and his ass was clenching around Monty’s cock bringing Monty over the edge as well.

Alex felt Monty’s come shooting into his ass and then felt Monty’s cock exiting him. Monty collapsed onto the bed next to Alex, taking time out to catch his breath.

“Is this where you say you’re still not gay and we should pretend this never happened?” Alex asked in a monotone.

“Fuck no, Alex. I expect you here at the same time every night,” Monty informed him.

Alex’s eyes widened and he looked over at the smile on Monty’s face. Genuine. 

Alex couldn’t help but smile back.


End file.
